Life Is Like A Fairytale
by SangoHiwatari
Summary: What trouble could a trip for Kagome and Sango to Walt Disney World cause?Not much except their tour guides trun out to be InuYasha and Miroku.What is going to happen read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

**Life Is Like A Fairytale **

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters or Walt Disney characters or theme parks. If I did I would be rich and not be writing on the computer right now I'd be driving in one of my many Mustang Convertibles throwing money around like it was candy. Plus by then I would have already bought InuYasha, Dragon Ball Z and all the others lol.

"Mom", called Kagome Higurashi as she walked in the door, "mail's in!"

"Okay dear could you bring it into the kitchen for me?" replied Mrs.Higurishi from her spot at the kitchen table. As Kagome flipped threw the letter's she came across one that had her name clearly written on it. Curious, she dropped the rest of the letter's on the table and took a seat at the table across from her mom to open it. She inspected the letter closely before tearing it apart. The stamp that was on it had a picture of Mickey Mouse's head with a couple of stars around it. Kagome flipped over the letter and ripped it open. The letter inside read:

Dear Ms.Higurashi,

We are pleased to inform you that, yourself and one other resident located in Japan, have been chosen as representative to display Japan at the world famous amusement park "Walt Disney World." It will be an all expense paid trip, all to your enjoyment. You will be given two weeks to have explored the four amusement parks, also the two water parks. There will be two tour guides with you at all times. They are expected to answer any of the questions that you may have and insure that you have a pleasant stay at the "Walt Disney World Resort". There will be a limo dispatched to your house to pick you up at ten o'clock a.m. on the Twenty-first of June.

Yours Truly,

Head of Development

Shawn Kodak

Kagome stared at the letter stunned.

"Kagome what's wrong, what did the letter say that has you so shocked?" asked Mrs.Higurashi.

"Mom I don't believe it. Wait what's the date?"

"It's the twentieth why what did the letter say?"

"It said that I have been..." and thus the explaining began.

A half an hour later, and after lots of begging and pleading, Kagome had convinced her mom to let her go. Currently she was still wearing her school uniform and packing her bags, also searching out her long lost bathing suit.

"Damn where in the hell did I put it. I could have sworn that it was in this laundry basket. It wasn't in the other three I checked." As an after thought she added, "O god I have too many clothes." Out of the corner of her eye she spotted something-dark blue.

"Ah ha, here it is," she said holding it up triumphantly, "I knew I find it sooner or later."

As she put it in the bag she looked at the list she had drawn up for her self and noticed that everything was there. Seeing as how it was the twentieth it meant that the limo would be arriving first thing the next morning.

"Ding, Dong" the grandfather clock that was located in the living room chimed. Signaling that it was five o'clock, meaning that her mom was going to call her down for supper any minute. Sure enough one minute later she heard,

"Kagome! Supper's ready come down to eat dear."

Shaking her head at how predictable her mother could be sometimes, she left her bedroom and headed down the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen Kagome was slapped in the face with a delicious aroma. She recognized it straight away. Her favorite meal; rotisserie chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, gravy, and a tossed salad.

"Aw mom you shouldn't have."

"But my little girl will be away for almost a whole month! I had to make a memorable going away meal."

"Well thanks for thinking of me mom. It looks great." Said Kagome while giving her mom a hug.

"Well I'm glad you like it."

After supper the whole family gathered in the living room to enjoy a movie together. It ended up being one of Sota's favorite movie's "Kung Pow"(a.n. I love that movie!).

During the fake intermission I got up and made popcorn and poured each of us a glass of pop. When I came back into the living room the movie was at the part when Betty "AKA" Master Pain was calling for reinforcements. When the movie was done my brother and I bid a good night to my mother and grand father then headed off for bed.

Sure enough at ten o'clock on the button the limo arrived in our driveway. I was standing at the door wearing a pair of white shorts and an orange tank top with a black cat on the front, putting on my sandals when the chauffeur knocked at the door. Pulling it open I greeted with a hello

"Are you Ms.Higurashi?" he asked.

Bowing for curtsy sake "Yes sir I am Ms.Kagome Higurashi."

"Well it is nice to meet you. The other that was chosen along with you is already in the limo. So as soon as your belongings are stored safely in the trunk then we will be off."

"That sounds great!" said Kagome while clapping her hands together. "Mama I'm leaving now", she said yelling towards the kitchen.

"Well have a good time", said Mrs.Higurashi, "and remember to call every night or something close to it." And with a smile she pushed her daughter out the door. "Now go and have a good time. And I want to hear all the wonderful detail's when you get back."

"Okay", she said while turning around on last time to look back at her mom, "I will and try not to worry, also tell Sota to be good and to stay out of my room!"

"Okay Hun", responded Mrs.Higurashi, while trying to hold back a laugh at her daughter's antic's.

As Kagome took a seat in the back of the limo she didn't even notice that a girl was sitting right next to her. The one in question snapped her finger's in front of Kagome's face to get her attention. She got her desired reaction when Kagome came to and looked at her.

Kagome was watching her house go by as it went out of sight when a hand appeared in front of her face and the fingers were snapped. Remembering that she wasn't alone in the limo she turned to look at the person who sat next to her. The sight she saw was one that almost made her drop dead in her tracks.

There right beside her was her old best friend, Sango Taijiya. Sango used to live right next to Kagome when they were little; they were the same age. Sango, also had a little brother the same age as Sota, his name was Kohaku. When Kagome and Sango were thirteen Sango's family had to move to a different city. During the moving, which never stopped with the Taijiya family, Sango and Kagome ended up just losing contact all together with each other.

After Kagome got over her shock, in which Sango let her play it out of her system. She squealed her excitement at meeting back up with her best friend. By this time the limo was well on it's way of reaching the airport.

"It's good to see you too Kagome. We haven't seen each other in five years."

"I know it's been way too long. I just can't believe that you're the other person going to Disney World. O this is so great now we get to hang out the whole time, catch up on things and go on all the rides together!"

"Calm down", Sango said laughing, "plus I heard that our two tour guides are two guys our age! They better be cute, smart, and be able to tell the difference between a yawn-a-thawn and a good time." Sango said matter-a-factly.

"Nothing but the best right Sango."

"Damn straight! And hopefully if these two were picked to show us around, two young women, then they better know how to keep their hands to their selves."

"Wow, I'll feel sorry for any guy that gets on your bad side Sango." Kagome said a little exasperated. "O by the way I like your out fit."

Sango was wearing her hair up in a high pony-tail, with hoop ear rings, a black tank top that had written on the front in red and orange letter's that looked like fire "2 hot 4 you", and a pair of Capri's.

"O thanks I just threw any old thing on."

RingRing

"Huh? Where is that ringing coming from?"

"I don't know but I think it's coming from over here." Said Sango. When she found it she picked it up, "Hello?" she asked uncertainly into the black phone.

"Yes hello Miss I called to inform you that we will be in the parking lot for the Air Port in one minute."

"O okay thanks." And with that she hung up.

"What was all that about?" asked Kagome.

"We're almost at the air port so we should start to get ready."

"O my god Sango think we are just about to go on the plane that's taking us to _the _Walt Disney World!"

"I can't believe it! I know look out fun land here we come."


	2. Chapter Two

**Life Is Like A Fairytale – Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- **I do not own anything except the thought of the story. I also do not on the song. It's by The Goo Goo Dolls.

The whole plane trip was well interesting. Sango and I met a couple who had four kids. Their names were Sesshomaru and Rin Youkai; they said that after being married for eight years and after four births that they could handle anything. The funny thing was that while they were saying it, one of the four kids had just found out how to reach up and press all of the buttons over head. Then chaos struck, every flight attendant that was located on the plane, had tried to answer the call all at once. There was screaming and kicking everywhere, Sesshoumaru being the commanding father stood up at once to take control. One yell from their father though had all the children silenced in fear. (a.n. - Can you imagine Sesshomaru being a father? I can) After lots of apologies and Rin having stepped in, everyone including the children, had calmed down and gone back to their own things. Now that Rin had put the children to sleep Sesshoumaru finally could calm down enough for a calming breath to work it's way through. Rin having taken a quick look at Sesshoumaru turned her attention back to the two of us.

"So where are you two young lady's heading to?" Rin asked while resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"O we're heading to _the_ 'Walt Disney World" said Sango proudly.

"Really so are we, Sesshoumaru's little brother works there and managed to give us a discount."

"Well that must have helped out a lot with having four kids," said Kagome.

"O it has, paying for four kids plus our selves would have cost a mint."

While the conversation continued Kagome entertained her self by putting on a pair of head phones. A quiet melody reached her ears; the song playing was "Black Balloon" by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"_Baby's black balloon makes her fly"_

"_I almost fell into that hole in your life"_

The calming words were slowly putting Kagome to sleep.

"_And you're not thinking about tomorrow"_

"'_Cause you were the same as me"_

Kagome took a look around she found her self watching Rin and Sesshoumaru's kids sleeping so soundly.

"_But on your knees"_

Thinking of how relaxed they looked she followed their example.

A few hours later Kagome found herself being shaken awake rather roughly by Sango.

"Muat is it Sango?" she mumbled while rubbing her eye's.

"We've landed already get up you lazy bone's." Sango replied while taking her suitcase out of the over head compartment.

"O we have." She said jolting fully awake now.

Laughing at Kagome's expense Sango just shook her head. Kagome got out of her seat and was starting to gather her stuff up when she heard that the doors were about to open.

"Sweet Sango I can't wait this is so exciting."

When the doors were thrown open wide the natural sun light poured in through the gap, as well as a burst of heat.

"Damn Florida weather" thought Kagome while chuckling, "Should have known that it would have been smoldering here thank Kami that I'm only a small amount of clothes." As they exited they bid their fair wells to the Youkai's and worked their way over to a limo that had a sign on the side of it. It read the following "Miss Higurashi, Miss Taijiya"

"Look Sango our names on a sign I feel like a movie star! Come on let's go." Kagome said while grabbing a hold of Sango's hand and literally dragged her over to the limo.

"Hold on Kagome", Sango complained as Kagome pushed her into the back seat of the luxury car.

"Why what is it Sango?" she asked her friend.

"What about our luggage?"

"O that forget it the chauffeur got it all ready."

"Really? Wow I don't think that I'll ever get over that, someone who caters to my every need."

As the limo started to slow down we could start to see our hotel in the not too far distance.

"Holy cow!" thought Kagome as she took in the size of the building; "It's giant."

In front of the building was a fountain shaped in the form of Mickey Mouse and Pluto standing together. Water was jetting out from behind them creating a rainbow just over their heads. Making the scene even more beautiful then it could have been. The building it's self was set on a record all on it's own. It wasn't like any hotel Kagome had ever scene before. Flower vines were growing all over the walls but the way you could tell that it was supposed it grow like that was because the vines were cut into shapes of all sorts of Disney character's. The ones Kagome could see were Minnie, Goofy, Chip & Dale, Pinocchio, and Tinker Bell. But before she could look for any more the limo had come to a stop.

"Come on Kagome the car ride is over let's get this vacation started!" said Sango.

"Right behind you Sango lead the way." Said Kagome just as cheerful.

As they stepped out of the limo they were greeted by two fine male specimens. One had short black hair all except for a very small ponytail located at the nape of his neck, along with mahogany colored eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with Prince Philip from "Sleeping Beauty" on it. Going down the side it said _"Next in line please for a kiss from the handsome prince." _Along with theshirt he was wearing a pair of navy blue shorts that went down to his knees.

As for the one next to him, this one had beautiful long white hair that cascaded down his back, to top it off as another shocker he had the most gorgeous golden eyes anyone had ever seen. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off of them; it was as if they were drawing her in. Catching where her thoughts were leading Kagome quickly looked down at the ground in an attempt to hide her blush. When she had her blush tamed down enough to look back up at him she noticed that he was looking down at a sheet of paper giving her the time to take in the rest of his out fit. He was wearing a white T-shirt with the logo of the new movie "Pirates of the Caribbean" along with "Jack Sparrow" (a.n. or if you want to call him Johnny Depp that's fine by me because damn he is hot!). The shirt showed off his well-toned figure, Kagome could tell that he must work out quite a bit in order to have that nice of a body. Also he supported a pair of shorts but his were black. Kagome could have almost run up to him and put an eye patch and a bandana on him, that is _almost_.

Sango snapped Kagome out of her thoughts by jabbing her in the side with her elbow.

"Ouch! Sango what was"- Kagome started to say but cut her self off. "So", she began to ask, "It's nice to meet you my name is Kagome Higurashi and this is my friend Sango Taijiya. What are your names?"

The black hared man glanced at his companion but noticed that he wasn't about to answer the question so he filled in the answer.

"My name is Miroku Priest and his is InuYasha Youkai." Miroku said while gesturing towards his friend.

"O it's nice to meet you." Said Kagome, "So your InuYasha Youkai? We met your brother and his wife on the plane."

"So they've made it have they." He replied is a board tone.

"Any way," Miroku cut in before InuYasha could get any ruder. "We should show you to your rooms and around the hotel. If you may have any questions please ask."

About an hour later our little group had been through the kitchens, pool area, hot tub, lounge, and were now rounding the corner towards their rooms.

"They should be just up a head." Said Miroku after checking the map. "Yes here they are. The two rooms are adjoining so you may be in easy excess to each other if need be." While fishing out the keys from his pocket Miroku noticed that InuYasha was watching Kagome very closely. As laughing to him self he took off the key that led into Kagome's room and passed it to InuYasha. InuYasha on the other hand took the key and gave Miroku a dirty look and mumbled under his breath "hentai".

Miroku just rolled his eye's, coughing to gather the girls attention. He held up the key and jingled it saying "I have the key to Miss Sango's room, Miss Kagome InuYasha has your own and if you would be so kind as to follow me Sango."

Kagome watched as InuYasha fumbled with the locked door for a second heard the tell-a-tale click and then the door swung wide open. The sight was incredible! A king sized bed was located in the middle of the room in front of it sat a hide-a-way TV stand, with a 32' TV placed inside.

"Off to the left is the bathroom." Said InuYasha; he was still standing at the door. He was watching her every move she could feel his eyes following her the whole time.

Getting kind of nervous she decided to try and make conversation. "So how long have you worked here InuYasha?" She smacked her self for sounding so timid. But if he noticed he didn't give any sign.

"Well for about three year now I think." He answered "Seeing as how it's only two in the after noon I'm sure that we will be hitting the first amusement park today."

"Really?" Kagome asked getting excited "I can't wait!"

"I do believe we are going to the Magic Kingdom first." InuYasha said while placing his hand to his forehead in a thinking jester.

Just as silence was staring to settle yet again and that awkwardness returned an ear-splitting scream was heard coming from Sango's room. Rushing over InuYasha and Kagome were stopped in the door way by the sight they saw. Miroku had his hand on his face covering a big red mark that looked suspiciously like a hand print, along with a satisfied smile.

Sango on the other hand was seething. Her arms were held tightly at her sides but it looked like her self restraint was about to crack because her hands were twitching towards Miroku's neck in a strangling pose. The look on her face matched the same reasoning her hands did.

"Sango what happened?" Kagome asked timidly.

Sending her glaring looks towards Kagome instead she blurted out what happened. "That" she said while pointing an accusing finger towards Miroku, "Has just stepped over the line! He groped me and now I'm going to kill him."

Rushing over towards Sango in hope of trying to calm her down, Kagome placed a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulders.

At the door InuYasha groaned, "Miroku you didn't please tell me you didn't. How you're still working here is beyond me." Trying to salvage what little progress they had accomplished InuYasha proposed that they head out for the park before it got to late.

Sending a glare at Miroku Sango agreed and walked toward the door. "Come on Kagome" she grumbled.

Looking at InuYasha and Miroku for help and receiving none she followed.

When they reached the parking lot they saw a bus loading on people.

Feeling that he was the safest to talk InuYasha said that the buses are the means of travel between Disney attractions. Finding the bus with a sign that said "Magic Kingdom" they all quickly boarded. The bus ride over wasn't very entertaining for InuYasha but for Kagome and Sango it was like a ride all on it's own. They just couldn't take in everything at once. Twisting their heads this way and that with the look of joy written all over their faces.

Ten minutes later they had reached the entrance to "Magic Kingdom". Having their tickets already they walked straight towards the Monorails and the ferryboats.

Turning around Miroku decided to get the girls opinion on their means of travel. "Okay Sango, Kagome what would you rather take the Monorail or the ferryboats? Both will get us there in the same amount of time so it's up to you."

"Well Sango you choose." said Kagome not caring about their transportation just so long as they got there.

"How about we take the Monorail so we can get a good view of the park when we are coming up close to it?"

"Okay sure that sound like a good plan." Said Miroku; he and Sango had somewhat made up on the bus ride over.

"Then it's decided." Said Sango while clapping her hands together.

They made their way over towards the ramp that took you up to the monorails. Once up there they boarded and it took off. Looking out over the water because they were up quite high, Kagome caught a glimpse of the ferryboat below them. While watching it time seemed to slip by and the next thing Kagome knew Sango was pushing her off.

Looking ahead Kagome saw the entrance getting excited she grabbed a hold of Sango's arm.

"Look Sango look! It's right there." She said while laughing.

"We have to go through bag check and then the only thing holding us back is using the map." Miroku said while laughing at his own little joke.

Bag check was easy enough because the only things with them that were bags were Kagome and Sango's purses.

"Okay let's hit "Adventure Land" first and if we get done that we can head on to "Frontier Land". Does that sound like a good plain?" asked InuYasha while checking the map.

"Ah sure nothing wrong with it that I see," said Kagome.

In order to get to "Adventure Land" they had to walk up "Main Street, U.S.A.". Which is full of people and shops of all kinds. One was full of just stuffed animals. From the movies like "the Aristo Cats", Duchess could be found. Also so could "Sai and Am" from "Lady and the Tramp". Further down the street an Ice Cream shop was located at the end and Sango and Kagome saw people walking out holding what looked like a giant chocolate chip cookie.

Once past the shops they took a left, with InuYasha in the lead they were sure to get there soon.

Looking up Kagome saw an enormous tree, InuYasha noticing what Kagome was looking he decided to start there for the beginning.

"That's the Swiss Family Treehouse." Said InuYasha while pointing up, "Come on let's go up."

"Yes okay" said Kagome.

While walking towards it Sango read a sign near the base of the tree. It read the following:

"_Relive the classic film as you climb through the shipwrecked Robinson's famous home."_

"Okay..." she thought as she started to follow Kagome and InuYasha up the winding stairs that went through out the entire tree. "Wait where's Miroku?" she asked the others but they weren't listening.

Looking around she soon found him buying two bucket's of popcorn. When he reached her he gave her one and held the other. Giving him a perplexed look he explained.

"I felt sorry for earlier my hand tends to act on it's own most of the time."

"Riiiiiight" She said while rolling her eyes. "Come on lets catch up."

"Wow look how high up we are! I can see out over almost the entire park." Said Kagome in awe.

"If you look over to your left you can see Cinderella 's Castle." Said InuYasha.

"Oh I can't wait until we get over there it must look so cool up close."

InuYasha kept sneaking glances at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. He soon found him self asking a question out of no where but really he was secretly wanting to know himself.

"So um who is your favorite Disney princess?" he asked with a blush.

Catching Kagome off guard with his question she turned to look at him and caught a quick glance of a pail blush staining his cheeks.

"O well my favorite princess is Belle from "Beauty and the Beast". It's such a romantic story." She trailed off, "Ops sorry kind of a girly thing." She said laughing at her own embarrassment.

"O it's okay." He said shyly, catching on to what she meant. "Beauty and the Beast huh well I'll have to remember that." He thought while storing that important information away for another day. "So do you want to continue down the rest of the tree?" he asked because they were still at the very top.

"Sure, hey Sango do you want to head back down now?" Kagome asked as she turn around to gather Sango opinion. But when she looked around Sango wasn't anywhere in sight. "Huh? Where are Sango and Miroku? I thought they were right behind us."

"Me too." Agreed InuYasha.

Kagome then started to blush "O my god I can't believe I didn't notice that they weren't with us. I was just so distracted with InuYasha that I wasn't thinking. Wait! Am I starting to like InuYasha?" she asked her self. Her inerself decided to remind her about her first thought's of InuYasha. "O great I already have a crush on him man the rest of this trip will go well won't it. Yah right!"

"Well we better go find them. Maybe we will see them on our way back down the tree seeing as how you can see both paths the whole way up or down."

"Point taken" agreed Kagome as she headed towards the exiting path.

About half way down the tree they ended up meeting up with Sango and Miroku.

"Hey where were you guy's?" asked Kagome.

"O sorry about that Miroku went to get some popcorn for us here is your bucket." Sango said while passing the popcorn over to Kagome. "We've already eaten ours so we'll go up to the top while you guys enjoy the snack okay because I really want to see the view."

"Sure see ya when you get back down." Said InuYasha. "Come on let's go and eat. Those slacker's should be done the tree by then."

"So where do you want to hit next?" asked Kagome while taking a hand full of the popcorn.

"Well it's either "The Magic Carpets of Aladdin" or "The Pirates of the Caribbean" ride."

At the mentioning of the "The Pirates of the Caribbean" ride Kagome had to stifle a laugh at the reminder of what she thought about earlier. InuYasha being a pirate was just a funny thing to think about. "Well how about the Aladdin ride next."

"Okay sure."

"Hey guys we're back." Sango announced when they were close enough. "Wow that is a great view up there this park looks huge how are we ever going to finish it all?"

"We'll manage" said InuYasha, "Well if we want to at least get a quarter of the park done before night fall we better get going." And with that he started to walk away towards the "Aladdin" ride.

Looking at Miroku for some explanation for the mood swing from InuYasha and receiving the same look Sango just shrugged

Standing in the line up to get on the Magic Carpets, Sango and Kagome were just taking to each other when they felt a splash of water fall on top of them.

Giving a squeak of surprise Kagome ducked behind InuYasha in order to get out of the way of the water. Sango looked up to locate the water and found out that the two enormous camels they had mistaken for just an ornament was spitting out water on random people.

After laughing at Kagome for hiding behind InuYasha, it was soon their turn to get on the ride. They had to break off in to pair on this ride so Kagome and InuYasha went in the front of the flying carpet while Sango and Miroku went in back.

"So the "Pirates of the Caribbean" ride is next right?" asked Sango while she was checking the map for the right direction.

"Yup and it's really fun it's just like as if you were really in the movie," said InuYasha.

"If you haven't noticed it's one of Inu's favorite movies at the moment." Added in Miroku as they joined in with the steadily growing line up for the ride.

"Never would have known." Joked Sango earning a death glare from InuYasha. But it didn't prove to do any thing except make the rest of them laugh.

In about five minutes they were being shoved into the front seat of a giant string of hollowed out logs. Miroku sat on the outside and so did InuYasha leaving Kagome and Sango to take seats in the middle between the two. When they were seated the log was released and they started to drift away down the selected course of the ride. All around there was Pirates drinking beer and shooting guns at each other. All the while singing "Yo Ho Yo Ho a Pirates Life for me".

As Kagome was looking at one nasty looking pirate the ride started to suddenly start to slant downwards. Not noticing at all until she turned her head to look straight did she see the small water fall that they where now going down. Small it was but enough for water to come up and splash enough water on you to get wet. When they got out of the ride Kagome was the only one who still looked shocked.

"Kagome you had to get wet didn't you." Laughed Sango.

"Aha go a head and laugh all you want."

"Hey the fire works are about to go off let's go watch them," said Miroku.

"They are? What time is it?" asked Kagome.

"Almost ten why?"

"Holy Cow you have got to be kidding me"

"Not really no because the wait in the line ups were extra long today for some reason."

Walking back to the entrance they sat down and waited for the fire works to begin.

As soon as they did the speakers that are located all around the park came alive with the well-known song "If you wish upon a star" the fire works began.

InuYasha sat off to the side and was watching the fire works until he looked down and saw the expression on Kagome's face. With the different colors in the sky bouncing off and reflecting on her face InuYasha noticed for the first time how much he really like her already.

a.n. - There you go extra long for my typing standard that is.


	3. Chapter Three

Life Is Like A Fairytale - Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own anything except the thought of the story.

The next morning was starting out peaceful. Kagome was still in bed and it was only nine, nothing there to disturb her. No annoying Sota to jump on her until she got up or her mom yelling at her to get out of bed before she wasted the day away. Life just seemed to smile at her giving her her own freedom. That is until she remembers that she had a room mate next door.

At that persist moment Sango decided to come barging into her room. Throwing the door that connected the two rooms together wide open. "Good morning!" chirped a happy Sango.

"A good morning is when you wake up at twelve not nine." Said Kagome while pulling the bed sheet over her head.

"What? Don't you want to get started on another fun day at Magic Kingdom?" Questioned Sango. Walking over to Kagome's bed Sango grabbed the bottom of the sheet and pulled. Thus dislodging Kagome from the heap.

"Hey!" protested Kagome as she grabbed the sheet back out of Sango's hand.

"You have to get up so time and I want to be out of here by ten so hurry up." Command Sango.

"Fine," Kagome said giving in and rolled out of bed. She slowly made her way over to her bathroom sink when she heard Sango yell from the other room that she was going to get some breakfast for them from the lounge down stairs. "Okay" yelled Kagome as she pulled out her toothbrush from her travel bag.

When she came back out from the bathroom, Sango was already there and accompanied by Miroku and InuYasha. All three were sitting on her couch eating the muffins and toast that Sango had brought back up to eat. Taking a seat next to Sango, Kagome saw that they had already pulled out the map that they had used from the day before. Looking down and reading a reminder that was printed on the page gave Kagome a little laugh.

_Here are 4 Good Ways to Safer Days! _

_1.No Stampeding (Don't' Run)_

_2.Keep Your Arm, Hooves, Tusks and Tails Inside Ride Vehicles (And Your Hands, Feet and Legs)_

_3.On Rides, Stay Seated With Your Tail Down (You Get This One Right?)_

_4.Keep Your Paws Behind The Yellow Line (Don't Cross The Yellow Safety Lines At Attractions)_

By the reminder was a picture of the "Lion King's" Timon and Pumba saying "Wild about Safety".

While Kagome was reading that the other were marking out their plains for the day "Well I think we should go to Frontier Land," said InuYasha, "Seeing as how we didn't get there yesterday."

"True and we can hit Liberty Square after that. All of this should take us up to lunch time then we'll find something to eat." Added Miroku.

"Does that sound okay Kagome?" asked Sango while folding up the map.

"O yea sure." She agreed not really paying any attention.

"I'm going to get dressed." Said Kagome as she realized that she was the only one not. Sango was wearing a pink T-shirt that said "Princess" on it and a pair of beige shorts. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail.

A few minutes later Kagome came out wearing a sparkly black top with the word "Angel" written in white, along with a pair of blue jeans. Her hair was put up into pigtails so that it would be out of her face.

When she stepped out InuYasha started to snicker.

"And what's your problem?" she asked with a huff.

"Well it's just that... pig tails? Your how old?" he said jokingly.

"I'm eighteen thank you very much." She stated with a glare.

"Could have fooled me."

This time they took the Ferryboats to get across the water to get to Magic Kingdom on the other side of the water. While on the boat they noticed a crowd of people gathered around two of the Disney characters. Upon taking a closer look they noticed that it was Chip and Dale the chipmunks. Kagome squealed she used to love them! She knew the theme song for their show off by heart.

Grabbing Sango's hand she pulled her over towards the line up that was steadily growing, "Come on Sango we have got to get our picture's taken with them!"

"Um Kagome aren't we kind of old for this?" Sango asked while giving Kagome a questionable look.

"What? Sango you only live once come on!" and with that they stood in line and waited for their turn.

As they stood next to the stuffed character's Kagome turned to look at InuYasha and Miroku and noted happily that they were doing as asked and were taking their pictures. When the flash spots finally went away for Kagome's eyes she noticed that they were already landing at the dock.

After going threw bag check InuYasha took back out the map (if you noticed InuYasha always has the map because he never trusted Miroku with being able to read it right, when Miroku was appointed the map he lost it and them along with it!). He and the rest soon found their way back to where they had last left off the night before, which happened to be right in front of Splash Mountain.

"Oooooh are we going on that", asked Kagome with big eyes as she looked back up at the waterfall in front of her. InuYasha couldn't help it Kagome looked so cute with her eyes that big and her hair in pig tale's.

"Ah yes we are your not going to chicken out are you?" he said trying to cover up his embarrassment with a rude comment just in case she noticed his blush.

Frowning at the comment she scrunched up her face and bit back, "Why? Think I'm going to turn out to be a weak little sissy girl? I bet that you'll scream on one of these rides before I even will."

"Really," he said excepting the challenge, a scowl gracing his face.

"That's right," she said laughing mentally that he was taking her bait. "Well come on wussy man show me how brave you are." With that said she ran towards the path that was marked off by yellow ropes. The line up wasn't too long seeing as how it was still fairly early in the morning.

Miroku stepped off to the side and said that her was going to get fast passes for the ride that was right next door, the "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad". He was back in the matter of two minute's.

Taking in her surroundings Sango commented on the greenery around them. "Wow they really out did them selves look at all of the flower's. They are so pretty I wish we had these flowers back home." She said while bending over to smell a very interesting flower that had a name she never heard of before. Of corse Miroku being the pervert that he was took this moment to take the boredom off the group by groping Sango. She ended up turning around and decked him right in the chin.

"You know most girls slap not punch." Pouted Miroku while holding on to the side of his face.

"Yea well I guess most girls like it when you grope them then if they only give you a little warning like a slap." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys," said Kagome with a calming gesture, "Look the line has moved let's go."

As they followed the line up they entered a barn shaped building. Walking forward Kagome saw picture's of a bear that looked familiar but she couldn't place just what movie he was from. The by look of the picture's them selves told her that they were quite old, the question getting the better of her she decided to ask, "Hey Miroku what movie is this ride based on?"

"Well it's a really old movie most people don't even know it, it's called "The Brier Patch", about a rabbit and so on, the movie didn't seen to be a big hit but the ride sure is." He gestured to the steadily growing line up behind them.

"Well that stands to reason why I've never heard about it." Voiced Sango.

They were getting closer to the ride now; Kagome could see the log shaped boats up ahead. From the look of the people getting of though was somewhat wet. "O joy", thought Kagome," and just when I was feeling quite dry I see we are going to get wet. Thank Kami I put my hair up, ha! That means that InuYasha's hair is going to be wet and hanging in his face." Snickering at the thought Kagome didn't notice the movement behind her. InuYasha had just jabbed one of his long claw like fingernails into her back.

"Ouch hey why in the hell did you do that!" yelled Kagome as she spun around to glare at InuYasha. As she did InuYasha just simply looked at her and calmly answered "we're next hurry up and get on."

"O", was all she said as she looked behind InuYasha and noticed a family with little kids. The parent's did not look happy with her runaway mouth in front of their children. "Gomen, gomen." She apologized. Behind her she heard InuYasha snickering, he was already sitting in the front seat of a log boat. Sitting next to him she mumbled "I really hate you."

"Yea I guessed o well I get my pay back by watching you get scared on this ride."

"Not in this life time buddy." She said as she grabbed the handle in front of her.

The ride soon started up and their boat drifted off. Looking behind her she say Sango and Miroku sitting quite closely together. InuYasha noticed where she was looking and checked it out him self, it was quite funny. Thinking that maybe he should try the moves on Kagome as well he turned to look at her and saw her looking at him. Reading his mind she spoke her thoughts.

"Not in this life time." She said rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't going to." He replied in a huff.

Kagome looked around and saw the same characters she had seen before acting out each of their own little scenes. A rabbit was picking carrot's from it's garden and on the other side other the water she saw a bear trying to reach for some hunny.

Behind them Sango was watching the rabbit as well and didn't notice the moving figure behind her. She looked to the side to check out the water when the object in question came out of the water and splashed. Screaming from getting wet Sango looked up and came face to face with a crocodile. A gasp got hitched up in her throat; the crocodile opened its huge mouth and displayed to Sango just how wide it could really go. Laughing at Sango's scream Miroku leaned over and gave it a thwack.

"See it's fake. Nothing to be scared of." He said in a soothing voice.

"O thanks..." mumbled an embarrassed Sango, even though Miroku could have sworn he saw a little blush creep across her face.

Pretty soon the rail the ride was lead on took them to a hill taking them straight up a dark tunnel. Kagome saw glowing eyes on the ceiling of the ride, making it look like bat's were watching them waiting to come out and attack them. Then she noticed the open hole near the top of the slant, it looked like they would just keep going onwards into the sky but she knew better.

Bracing her self for the drop she kept telling her self not to scream. When they reached the top she got to look out over the amusement park, out of the corner of her eye she saw InuYasha watching and waiting for her to crack he could win the bet. Then just as she was about to bite out a come back at him the ride dropped and they went hurling downwards at lightning speed. Air and water rushing past them and engulfing them in a heavy mist. It ended as fast as it started, with them reaching the bottom and yes very wet. Laughing at the sight of InuYasha totally drenched with his hair that was going every which way, Kagome failed to see the last dip in the ride and got a face full of water. Thus making InuYasha laugh, slowly the ride came to a stop and they climbed out of the log boat. Looking at everyone else she notice that they were all drenched and to her satisfaction InuYasha was pulling his hair away from his face just so he could see.

Reaching into her purse she pulled out a twist tie and offered it to him.

"No thanks the next ride we are going on is the "Big Thunder Mountain Railroad" so it will just dry then."

"Okay," she said excepting his refusal.

Since they had the fast pass, they had the pleasure to run past the people on the other side who had to wait for another forty-five minute's before they would get on. With the extra rush of running Kagome and Sango were all siked for the ride. Which was good because they didn't have to wait long (a.n. I LOVE the fast pass at Disney). Sure enough they were sitting down in a mear matter of three minutes. The roller coaster was quite fast Kagome had commentated on it and InuYasha replied that the roller coaster at MGM was going to bet this one by a long shot. Which only got Kagome more excited to go to MGM. With all of the twist's and turn's that had sent Kagome flying all over Sango's lap (Kagome had got on with Sango for this ride) the prospect of sitting down sounded very appealing to her.

Miroku had suggested that they headed back to "Main Street U.S.A." for some lunch and shopping, the thought had everyone agreeing because it was nearing lunchtime.

They went to "Plaza Ice Cream Parlor" that Miroku said was really good. They all bought a chocolate chip cookie ice cream sandwich, which was the same size of a small dinner plate. While eating the sandwich and letting the ice cream melt a little they decided that they would go through the closest shops. Going in to one of the shops that had toy's Kagome spotted a wall of white. Catching her attention she went in for a closer look and found out that it was full of cat's. Easily finding her favorite one, Duchess from the "Aristio Cats", she picked it up and walked over to the cashier. Upon seeing what she had lain down on the counter the man commented that he liked the cat as well. Kagome looked up and read his nametag "_Koga"_. Blushing under the nonplusing look her was sending her Kagome quickly tried to get away. He was cute and all but he just didn't look like her type, thankfully InuYasha came to her rescue.

"Give it up Koga this girl has a brain she wouldn't want to go out with a scum bag like you." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Koga on the other hand scoffed, "Really InuYasha and so your saying that she'd rather be with you? Well that's a laugh seeing as how you treated your last girl friend, Kikyo was her name was it not InuYasha?"

His eyebrow was twitching, how dare he bring up her name with Kagome standing right there. Looking at Kagome he noticed that she was going to ask who Kikyo was but he was not about to tell her just yet. Shaking his head no, meaning that he'd explain everything later he returned his attention back on to Koga.

"Whatever." He scoffed and led Kagome away from the idiot.

Once out of the store Kagome turned to look back at InuYasha but read the look as a "Not now". Trying to switch the mood back into a happy one she pointed to a clothing store and asked if he wanted to go in. While in there they met back up with Sango and Miroku, Miroku was trying to talk Sango in to buying a very revealing tank top that said "Naughty" on it with on of the wicked queen's on it. Seeing Kagome as her savior she rushed over and said "Save me for the shame less henti."

Laughing she and Sango walked over to a different rack of clothes and found one that caught her eye. It was a purple tank top with Tinker Bell on saying

"Mood Subject to change with out notice" 

Kagome's eyes lit up and she took it off the hanger. Turning to Sango she showed it to her and Miroku, "Look it's the perfect shirt for InuYasha!" she said jokingly.

InuYasha looked up and the sound of his name read the shirt and got pist. Already being angry with Koga InuYasha was in no mood to joke any more and with a final curse under his breath a stormed out of the shop. Leaving Kagome with a broken hearted look on her face as she dropped the shirt. She hadn't meant to make him mad, just to laugh but it backfired. Sango just shook her head and said, "Come on Miroku let's got get him. Coming Kagome?"

"No thanks I'll be out in just a few minutes."

"Okay we'll wait for you out side then."

As they walked away Kagome picked up the shirt and walked over to the cashier and bought the shirt in her size.

There sorry for the long wait! Don't hurt me.


	4. Chapter Four

Life is like a Fairytale-Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the thought of the story. The song is by "The Counting Crows"

Catching up with Sango and the rest was quite easy; they were waiting for her just out side a store across the road. Noticing that InuYasha was looking kind of put out she guessed that Miroku had given him a taking to.

Trying to sneak a quick glance at Kagome with out getting caught, InuYasha had his head tilted to the side. By the look on his face Kagome could tell that he wanted to say something. But if he did it didn't look like he was going to say it in front of Sango and Miroku. Sighing because she wasn't about to break the uneasy silence was Miroku's cue to lead the group into more happy waters.

Walking ahead a little Miroku stopped and looked at his watch it read twelve fifty-nine. "Sweet hey guys the "Cinderella's Surprise Celebration" is said to start any time let's go watch it." All agreeing they walked in front of the huge castle and found a perfect spot to watch the show from. One minute later and the entire area in front of the castle was full of people, then the music started.

Cinderella was the first to come out and address the crowd. As usual she was in her blue princess dress and was saying that she was so glad to have everyone here. Knowing it was all an act for the kids Kagome had to roll her eyes at how cheerful she was.

"Could the smile be any bigger?" Kagome voiced out loud.

"Well she is a really nice person out of work as well, normally really happy because she loves her job and the kids." Said InuYasha while looking up at Cinderella.

Kagome was left speechless; she had expected Miroku to be the one to say something like that about a girl not InuYasha. "I'm presuming that you know her pretty well?" Kagome added.

"Yea we've hung around together a few times." He replied off handedly.

"You mean like on a date?" said Kagome with a little jealousy located in her voice.

"What? No we just caught supper together a few times after work. She already has a boyfriend."

"O," was all that she could say, looking back at the stage she saw that the show had started up and had all the character's performing. Belle and the Beast had just danced by and Kagome couldn't stop watching them, "They are the perfect couple," she thought to her self, "Now if only I could find a guy like that who would sweep me off my feet."

Off to her left Sango was thinking along the same lines but she was watching a different couple. It happened to be Aladdin and Jasmine, the idea of being the center of a guy's attention for more than just a groping object was very appealing.

Off in a dressing room located in the castle, was a girl who was applying makeup to her already masked face.

"Hey Kikyo guess what I just saw," said a guy who was walking towards her.

"O what now Naraku can't find any one else to annoy?"

"My aren't we being a little to nasty to be receiving the information that I have for her? And just when it's about her little boy toy at that," he said more to himself then her.

"What is it then spit it out already." She snapped.

"Ha I knew you would come to your senses. Anyway guess what I just saw." He said resuming the game, "It looks like InuYasha has a new little wench to hang around with."

"What do you mean? He has a new girlfriend?"

"That's exactly what I mean. It looks like he's already moved on with out you." Laughed Naraku.

"He wouldn't dare." She said while narrowing her eyes.

"I don't think he liked being tossed around if you know what I mean."

"Shut up!" Yelled Kikyo, "InuYasha is mine even if he doesn't know it yet." She confirmed

Just as the couples finished their dances the music change and then all of the villains came out to play. Upon this happening InuYasha started to chuckle to himself but couldn't keep it in and laughed out loud. Miroku looked up and saw what was so funny. The old hag from Snow White had just come out making her presence known by screeching loudly. What was funny was the person who was wearing the costume, Kikyo Miko, a girl who just wouldn't give up on claiming InuYasha as her own. But InuYasha didn't like her at all she was one of those type's who use and then dump ya for something better. Whenever she saw him walk by she would instantly latch on to his arm and flirt like there was no tomorrow. Plus after what she did to him, seeing her dressed up like her true self was a good look for her (a.n. I hate that walking clay pot). A lot more character's came out, then Cinderella was captured. The villains took her up to the top of the castle, they reappeared on a balcony and Kikyo had a hold of Cinderella's arm and was muttering a spell. There was a puff of green smoke then Cinderella's clothes were ripped off to reveal her maid's clothes underneath. Kikyo was screeching again at her victory, but she failed to notice that Prince Charming had come up behind her. Grabbing Cinderella away from the evil woman the Prince was then able to push the old hag off the balcony.

At this point InuYasha leaned over and said to Miroku, "Ha I wish it was that easy." Laughing at InuYasha Miroku replied "Evil never really dies does it?"

"True true." Said InuYasha while chuckling. "Wicked witch of the west is more like it."

Completely clueless Kagome looked at Sango to see if she had caught on to what they were talking about but she too looked just as uninformed as her.

When the show was over they started to make their way over towards "Mickey's PhilharMagic" InuYasha was reading the write up on the ride:

_Join Maestro Mickey and cast of Characters in this amazing 3-D spectacular._

But noticed that they were missing someone, stopping he turned around and saw that Kagome was just out side the Fairytale Garden. People were gathered all around and were listening to a girl dressed up as Belle tells a story.

"Hey Kagome hurry up!" said InuYasha. If they wanted to beet the line ups they had to move faster than what they were going.

"Sorry," she said catching up to him.

"Meh," he replied. This was just the opportunity to tell her he was sorry, Sango and Miroku had gone on with out them and it was just her and him.

"Listen Kagome I'm sorry about earlier it's just that Koga and I really don't get along and then he brought up "her" and I was just in a bad mood I didn't mean to snap like that." He said with a sad look on his face.

"O my god is he apologizing to me?" thought Kagome. "O it's alright I was only trying to lighten up the mood because it was so still." She voiced out loud.

"Even still I'm really sorry I felt like such a jerk after wards."

"Well come let's just drop it okay I forgive you it's not that big of a deal. I bet Mrioku and Sango are already waiting for us in the line up of the next ride."

"Okay," he said agreeing, and also marveling at how easy she could forgive him for acting the way he did.

Taking a seat next to Sango in the theatre Kagome pulled out the 3-D glasses that were provided for the movie. Then the light dimmed and the show stated.

Donald Duck had stolen Mickey's magical conductor rod and was instructing the magical instruments to do what ever he wanted but he soon lost control. The instruments went haywire and were attacking Donald, a trumpet sprayed water at him and they also got sprayed. Laughing at how everything jumped out at her Kagome made a mental note to tell Souta that the show was better than any of his 3-D games she ever played. Even when Aladdin and Jasmine went by on the magic carpet the theatre air was blown on them making it feel as if you were really in the clouds along with them.

Coming out of the building Kagome had to squint her eyes at how bright it was out. InuYasha had pulled out the map again and Miroku was looking over his shoulder.

"I was thinking that we could go to Ariel's Grotto next." Said InuYasha.

"No way we are not skipping one of my favorite rides! InuYasha how dare you this one's a classic, the girls will love it." Said Miroku.

"Why what ride is it?" asked Sango.

"It's a small world" one of the best rides here. InuYasha hates it." said Miorku with a smirk gracing his feature's.

"What awe I want to go on it come on we have to." Pleaded Sango while giving InuYasha the puppy dog eyes and a quick sniffle

Quickly looking away InuYasha muttered that they could go. He hated seeing girl's cry; he was a sucker for it.

Reaching the ride quicker than InuYasha had wanted. Meant that they were getting on soon, Kagome and Sango just talked a little during the wait, Miroku on the other hand looked just like the cat that caught the mouse. He knew InuYasha hated the ride because the song always got stuck in his head. You know the song the one little kids like to sing just to annoy their parents. Then the parents have it stuck in their heads for the rest of the day and the whole time are cursing their child's name under their breath. Yes that one, "It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world."

Sure enough they had just nicely sat down in the seat of the ride when the music came on. And on it stayed through out _the entire_ ride. When they got out InuYasha was sending death glares towards Miroku, all he did was laugh them off though.

Right across the path was their next stop, the food court. Sango ordered a cheeseburger and fries, but when Kagome went to order her favorite she noticed that it was no where's in sight. "What? You mean to tell me that they don't serve poutine's here? What kind of messed up theme park is this." She yelled.

"Kagome calm down it's only gravy and cheese we can make some later when we get back to the hotel room." Said Sango.

"Fine," she pouted, "I guess I'll take a cheeseburger as well."

"A poutine? What's that I don't think I've ever had one?" said InuYasha off handedly.

"You have got to be kidding, Sango we have got to make them supper sometime."

"Hey that would be a great idea. Sometime after we get back from a full day and just want to rest. We could make them a meal." Agreed Sango.

After they ate the next ride they headed to was the "Mad Tea Party" even though it was not a very smart thing to do just after eating, but they wanted to get this ride in before they had to leave at the end of the day. They only had one more ride after this one, plus it was starting to get late; it was six thirty.

The Mad Tea Party ride was made up of ten teacups sitting on their saucers. You sit in the middle and turn the table in front of you as fast as you can. Miroku and Sango went in one cup and Kagome and InuYasha went in the one next to them, InuYasha then challenged Miroku to see who could spin their cup the fastest.

When the ride started a song came on, it was playing quite loudly. It was the song "Accidentally in Love" by the "Counting Crows".

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

InuYasha was turning the table in front of him so fast that the only thing he could actually see we Kagome, everything else was too blurry.

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

Watching her across from him with a smile that big on her face was just making him want to stay with her for the rest of his life.

_Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on   
Cause everybody's after love_

Kagome just had to laugh she couldn't see straight and the only sold object in front of her was either to look at the table or InuYasha.

_Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

And at that moment even the table was going too fast so she looked up at InuYasha.

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

He looked so happy with a big goofy smile on his face. She just had to laugh.

Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter

When she did he looked up at her and smiled back at her which made her heart stop. She had just realized that she really was falling in love with him.

_Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

We're accidentally in love 

After the ride was over InuYasha was the first to get out; after he did he turned around and offer her his hand to hold as she got out. Sango and Miroku say this and hide their smiles, they knew that their friends were growing closer every day and it was only a matter of time until one of them admitted it.

While they were walking back over towards the Haunted Mansion as their last ride of the night, InuYasha started to hum the tune to "it's a small world after all". When he realized what it was he started to growl. Miroku, who was up ahead of Kagome and InuYasha, heard the sound and knew that it, was a warning to run. Taking a look back he knew instantly that it was true, InuYasha was glaring at him knowing that his death was coming soon he decided to play around with the hyperventilating nutcase.

"What's wrong InuYasha?" asked innocently.

"You know what is very well wrong you idiot and now I'm going to kill you. This was your plan the whole time and now I'm going to bash your head in."

"Now, now InuYasha calm down it was only a joke." Miroku said in a calm tone and a hopeful look on his face.

"Don't worry, right now that is," He said with a smirk on his face, "Because I'll just wait until we are alone so no one can find the body after."

"O look we're here," said Sango, hopeful that her interruption had bought Miroku a few more hours to live.

"Great let's go get in line this is going to be so cool in the dark." Said Kagome.

After they climbed all the steps up to the doors, reading a sign that was posted to the door, it told:

_Ride through this eerie 19th-century mansion and encounter 999 grim grinning ghouls along the way._

They went inside and were directed in to the on going seats that were all connected together. Of corse InuYasha and Kagome sat together and Miroku and Sango sat with each other, the ride took them all over the mansion. Seeing all of the ghosts and being in the dark kind of gave Kagome the creeps, but all she had to do to get rid of her he-be-jibes was cuddle up against InuYasha.

When the ride was over they headed towards the entrance and brought the girl's home to their hotel. They were about to leave them at the door and say goodbye, but when InuYasha went to speak Kagome reached up on her tippy-toes and pecked InuYasha on the cheek. Blushing, she quickly said good night and ran in to her room for the night.


	5. Chapter Five

Life Is Like A Fairytale-Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the thought of the story. Man I really don't own anything in this story not even name's.00

As Kagome's door closed Sango shook her head and bid goodnight to Miroku and InuYasha. InuYasha was still in the same pose as Kagome had left him: stunned. Miroku chuckled to himself, "Love struck fool."

"Well that was a very nice good night in my opinion." Said Miroku with a smirk.

"Why you..." InuYasha trailed off then he added his own evil glare into the mix. "Don't worry Miroku you'll get your just deserves. I just remembered that I have to repay you pack for that little stunt you played earlier on me." He said while cracking his knuckles.

"Um what do you mean?" Miroku said as he came up with a blank.

"The song," He said with a little venom hinted in his voice while Miroku's face dropped at the reminder, "Don't worry Miroku I'll keep your memory alive by dancing on your tombstone."

Meanwhile in Kagome's room, Sango had made her way over, she found her sitting on her bed with a bright red face.

"So what was all that about? I see your getting quite friendly with InuYasha." She said while nudging her with her elbow.

"It's not"-

"Ah right don't even try to feed me that line Kagome I know you better than you probably better than you even know yourself."

"I well I do like him."

"Listen Kagome I know you like him but maybe you should think ahead a little."

"What do you mean Sango?"

"What I mean is that we are not staying here. You don't even know that much about the guy. I just want you to be careful around him. Don't get your hopes up. We live in Japan not here."

"Okay um thanks Sango." She said while thinking about what was said.

Ring Ring

"What!" Kikyo barked into the phone that she had just picked up.

"Good morning Sunshine. Things are about to be put in place. Hurry and get up there is much to be done."

"Wow really you do work fast don't you Naraku." She said really snapping fully awake.

"That's right now where can we met to start this little plan of ours?" he asked.

The next morning went by quite fast. One moment Kagome was being roughly awaken by Sango, the next she was standing out side dressed but still half-asleep waiting for the bus to come and pick them up. The only thing that did make it through Kagome's sleep filled brain was to grab her camera before she went out the door. When the bus pulled up to the curb Kagome and Sango quickly got on, looking around they found Miroku and InuYasha at the back of the bus. InuYasha looked just like Kagome did: tired.

"Good Morning Sango, you to Kagome." Said Miroku with a wave. Sango sat next to him.

"What happened to InuYasha?" asked Kagome.

"He received a phone call this morning. Around five o'clock in the morning for his brother Sesshomaru."

"Ouch that early? Nasty." Said Kagome.

"Yea, the poor guy. Each of his niece and nephew's got a hold of the phone and had a chance to "talk to Uncle Inu".

"Aww that's so cute!" squealed Kagome.

"It wasn't that cute at FIVE FUCKING O'CLOCK in the morning!" said InuYasha.

InuYasha does love being an uncle but there was always a limit.

"Anyway we are going to meet up with them for an hour or two this afternoon."

"Okay cool." Agreed sango.

They got to the park in record time and headed straight towards "Mickey's Toontown Fair". Miroku said that they were going to try and finish up Magic Kingdom and start another park today. The first place they hit was "Minnie's Country House".

"Wow this place is quite, how would you say it."

"Pink." Filled in Kagome.

"Yea you got that right Kagome pink is just the word." Sango said with a stunned look. They had just taken their first step inside and were slapped in the face with that god-awful colour. The first room inside was the living room with a big couch located right in the middle.

"Hey come on guy's let's get someone to take our picture while we all sit on the couch?" asked Kagome.

"Okay sure." Agreed Sango.

Kagome turned around and found a familiar face. Grinning she called out to the family which were the Youkai's.

"Hey Rin, can you come over here and take our picture?"

The woman in question turned around and faced Kagome with a big smile.

"Hey Kagome how are you, where's Sango?"

"She's inside with Miroku and InuYasha. We need you to take our picture."

"Sure I can take your picture but did you say InuYasha was with you?"

"Yeah he's inside."

"Really great," Turning around she called for her husband. "Hey Sessy over here I found InuYasha and Kagome."

"And Kagome?" he asked as he came over towards them. The sight was quite cute Sesshomaru had his youngest boy, Jaken, on his shoulders while his daughter, Sara, and oldest son, Kaijinbo, were holding his hands. "Did you hear that? Uncle Inu is inside go find him." He said while placing his Jaken on the ground. All three faces lit up with excitement and went running inside screaming "UNCLE INU!"

When Kagome walked back inside she saw that Miroku and Sango had smartly moved out of the way and left InuYasha to his demise. There one the couch was InuYasha with all three kids pulling anything they could get their hands on. One had his ear, another had his nose, and the last had his hair. It was so cute!

"Hold still." Said Rin and Kagome at the same time. They both snapped the picture just in time before InuYasha moved.

"Okay now let go of him before losses all of his air." Called Rin. All of her children obeyed but were still bouncing on the couch all trying to be heard at once.

"Uncle Inu can you go on the rides with me?"

"NO Uncle Inu go with me!"

"Enough." Commanded Sesshomaru while walking inside the room.

"Okay" was echoed all around the room. All three scrambled off the couch and stood at attention. Sango laughed, Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes.

"So you want your picture taken?" asked Rin turning back to Kagome.

"Yeah could you please?"

"Sure" she said while excepting the camera and adjusting the shutter.

Kagome sat on InuYasha's lap and Miroku slid his arm around Sango's shoulders.

After the picture was taken Kagome had to wait a little bit before she could move because of the light flashes in her eyes. They headed into the kitchen next and found the kids playing with the appliances. There was an oven with a cake inside, when you pressed a button the cake would deflated and then blow back up to make it look like it was really rising. Then there was a toaster that popped up toast; there were so many things to look at. Out side there was a gazebo painted in pink with heart shaped windows.

"Hey come on the kids are distracted so let's get in another picture over there." Said Kagome.

"Yeah come on." Said Sango while dragging Miroku by the arm.

They took the picture in two's, first Sango & Miroku then Kagome & InuYasha.

After that they left Minnie's and headed for Mickey's House, the Youkai's followed behind. Once inside the first room to look in was Mickey's bedroom. The room had mouse heads all over the place, on the bed sheet's, the wallpaper. At the bottom of the bed was a pair of Mickey's bright yellow shoes; in the closet were multiple pairs of red overalls. The next room over was one for Pluto, Mickey's dog. Outside there was a garden with Mickey head shaped tomatoes, pumpkins, and cacti's. There was a path that went through the garden and led into another building.

"Hey where does that path lead?" asked Sango.

"It goes into the Judge's Tent." Miroku answered, "You get you picture taken with Mickey."

"We have got to get that done come on Kagome!" Sango said while grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm.

"O yea for sure Souta will kill me! He love's Mickey."

The line up to get inside and see Mickey was about a mile long, who knew that many people wanted to see the famous mouse. In total it took forty-five minute's to get in and see him, get the picture taken and out.

"Okay we can fit one more attraction before lunch, so what will it be? "Donald's Boat" or "The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm" asked Miroku.

"Well lunch is close so let's go to Donald's Boat." Said Sango.

"Okay so it's off to Donald's let's go." Said Kagome.

While walking along the outside path in side the Boat Kagome got slashed with water.

"Hey where is the water coming from?" she asked whipping her face dry.

"Look up." Said InuYasha while pointing towards a cannon above them.

"Joyful."

After lunch they met back up with the Youkai's while waiting in line for "The Barnstormer at Goofy's Wiseacre Farm",

"_Take off on this "goofy" family roller coaster ride!"_

Miroku was not amongst them though because he ran up a head to get fast passes for "Space Mountain". He joined back up with them soon enough. Just as they went to take their seat's on the ride InuYasha sat down and Kaijinbo joined him. Kagome sat behind them and had expected sango to accompany her but she ended up getting Sara as a ride partner. She sat down and stared at Kagome,

"Yes what is?" asked Kagome kind of shocked.

"Are you Uncle Inu's girlfriend?"

"Aww kids ask the cutest things!" thought Kagome. "Umm well n"-

She was cut off just as the roller coaster started up. "Thank goodness I had no clue how to answer the kids question." Thought Kagome.

The roller coaster took them all through out the entire barn. In one spot of the ride you had to go threw the side wall, there was a hole made from the roller coaster and you could tell that Goofy had made it because the outline of the hole had airplane wings and the exact outline of goofy riding it.

After the ride everyone bid goodbye to the Youkai's and our group went off towards "Space Mountain".

Thanking Kami that Miroku had got them all fast passes they zipped on through the line up and quickly took a seat on the coaster. It was really dark inside the ride; the coaster consisted of five seats in one long row. InuYasha being who he is shoved Kagome in the front seat, knowing that it was the best one to be in. The ride took off at quite a fast speed, nothing earth shattering. Soon it took our gang all over the place, the whole time you were in complete darkness. Never knowing where the coaster was going to take you next always led Kagome to believe that she was going to smash in to a wall or something.

After the ride was over and they were out side InuYasha asked where the next place they wanted to go to next because they were now done at Magic Kingdom.

"How about we go to "Animal Kingdom"?" requested Miroku.

"How about it girls, we do still have lot's of time it's only one o'clock." Said InuYasha.

"Sure."

After finding the right bus they headed over to the Animal Kingdom Park. At the entrance they met up with three of the Disney characters: "Timon" from the Lion King, "Terk" from Tarzan, and Mickey's dog "Pluto". Sango and Kagome had to have their pictures taken with them.

After the flash photography they headed towards "The Tree of Life", which was the main attraction of Animal Kingdom. Upon taking a closer look Kagome noticed that the entire tree trunk was carved into all of the animals in the world, it was an amazing sight. Kagome tried hard to see them all but she doubted she did.

Once inside the trunk of the tree they were handed the 3-D glasses once again and told to wait. They were about to see the 3-D show "It's Tough to be a Bug!" A show staring the famous character's from one of Disney's movies called "A Bug's Life". Pretty soon the doors that were located off to the left opened up allowed them in to take a seat. The seats were made to look like rows of twigs, as soon as they sat down and the show started. They went through bugs that didn't make the cut on the movie, but were still important to the rest of the crew. Flint was the host of the show and he showed you all around the bug community. He came across a _really_ big hairy spider, which made Kagome squirm in her seat. The spider ended up attacking the audience and shot out spikes as a defense. As the spikes were shot off it looked like they were coming right back at you with water and rushing air combined along with them. The theatre helped out that because sure enough real water was hitting Kagome in the face a long with a blast of air. At the end of the show before you were aloud to leave Flint halted everyone .He told everyone to let all the worms and bugs smaller than you go first. As Kagome sat there she felt a bunch of bugs run underneath her bottom and back thus freaking her scream out more loudly than the spider did. The action just sent InuYasha into laughing fits.

"It wasn't that funny InuYasha! Sango back me up didn't that scare you?"

"Well Kagome it did freak me out but not enough to scream." She said with a smirk.

"The world just hate's me." Mumbled Kagome while she pouted with her arms crossed.


	6. Chapter Six

Life Is Like A Fairytale-Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the thought of the story.

"So where do we head to next?" asked Sango while trying to see the map InuYasha was holding.

"Well I guess that you girls would like to go see Pocahontas, right?" he said while nudging Sango away so he could see the map properly, "That is a girly thing."

"Hey just what are you implying? Maybe we don't want to see it?" she said with a huff.

"Pocahontas? O I love Pocahontas, her raccoon Meeko is so cute!" said Kagome with a dreamy look in her eyes.

InuYasha looked over at Sango to see her expression and saw her rolling her eyes. With a laugh her took a hold of Kagome's hand and started to drag her away.

"Come on Pocahontas awaits us."

Laughing she let him pull her away.

On the trail to Pocahontas they had just started to pass "Pizzafari" when the reminder hit InuYasha.

"Crap, hey Miroku that contest has an outlet near here right?"

"The contest? O yeah, the forms are just inside that restaurant over there." He said with an indication towards Pizzafari.

"Good we should get that out for the way before I forget."

"Get what out of the way?" asked Kagome.

"Disney has a contest going on right now, you have a chance to win a spot in the performance of "Fantasmic!" Every person in the parks right now have a chance at winning the contest."

"Wow that would be so cool! But what is Fantasmic?"

"It's a show where all of the famous Disney villains go against Mickey Mouse. The show takes place in MGM Studios, we haven't been there yet, we are going there next."

"Sounds cool let's enter, then we can continue on to Pocahontas." Stated Sango.

Splash

"Damn it I really hate working at a family based theme park." Mumbled Kikyo as she brushed her wet bangs out of her face. Looking up she saw a realistic statue of an elephant; the restaurant had real water springing from the top of its trunk. She was at the Rainforest Café, just as her and Naraku had agreed on. Taking a seat she looked around to see if he had arrived yet, there were quite a few people around but she didn't see Naraku anywhere. "If he doesn't come soon then I'm just going to leave." She said out loud, "I can come up with a perfect plan all on my own I don't need his help." She thought to her self with a huff.

Just then she felt a chill blow beside her arm, looking up she saw the dark looming figure.

"Well it's about time you arrived. Hurry up I want to make this quick."

"A master plan takes time, and what happened to you?" He asked with a laugh as he sat down.

"Yeah well the more time we waste, the more that slut gets to hang all over my InuYasha baby." She said in a huff.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Let's cut to the chase shall we?" she said with a murderous look in her eye.

"Fine, business hmm…"

"You don't have anything?" screamed Kikyo.

"Slow down," Naraku said while gesturing calm, "I indeed do have a plan but it will need guidance."

"How so?" she said while narrowing her eyes.

"It all depends on the Fantasmic show."

"Really…" said Kikyo said, "Maybe Naraku could be good for something." She thought to her self.

"O Sango look this place is so cool!" Squealed Kagome.

They had just taken a seat for the Pocahontas performance; the stage was outside so over top of them all was a canvas to protect them from the sun. What was provided for seats were rows of logs that were cut in half, all together the place really made you feel like you were sitting in a forest.

The show consisted of a girl dressed up as Pocahontas, acting out some scenes and the songs from the movie. The really cool thing about it was that the animals were all real! When they had a raccoon go by on a log Kagome couldn't help but squeal.

After the show the gang was just about to walk away when Kagome saw a cart full of Pocahontas merchandise. Sure enough they had a Meeko stuffed toy and Kagome just had to get it. She wouldn't let go of it for the rest of the day.

"So I guess we hit "Tarzan Rocks!" next, right guys?" asked Miroku.

"What, you have got to be kidding. That show is scary as hell." Said InuYasha with an exasperated look on his face.

"But I'm sure the girls would like it, all of the songs from the movie are in it."

"Phil Collins is a really good singer, he's one of my fav's. Plus I really like the movie Tarzan, how can any one resist a man in a loin cloth?" Sango said with a blush gracing her cheeks.

"_Really_ Sango I never knew… interesting."

"O Kami no what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." He replied simply.

Our group ended up sitting near the front, where the wheel chairs are usually put. Kagome looked over and saw InuYasha trying to block out everything around him.

"So why do you hate this show so much?"

"Why? O you'll see soon enough."

"Miroku went to get fast passes for the "Dinosaur" ride, right?" Sango asked, while joining into the conversation.

"Yeah it's just around the corner, but it's a really popular ride and the line up will be huge. So the fast pass will just cut down on time for us."

"Well that's good, how many more minutes until the show starts?"

"The stage hand said four." Answered Miroku while taking a seat next to Sango.

"You got the passes?" questioned InuYasha.

"Yes, yes no need to breathe down my neck InuYasha." He said while he patted the front pocket of his shirt.

"Fine." He huffed and crossed his arms.

When the show began the lights had been dimmed and the music started up. At the first sound of the beat Sango's eyes lit up, the first song was "You'll be in my heart".

Come stop your crying, it will be all right

Just take my hand, hold it tight 

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here don't you cry

For one so small, you seem so strong

My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm

This bond between us can't be broken

I will be here don't you cry

The show was doing well, then it got scary, and stroblights were flashing all over.

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say 

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel

They just don't trust what they can't explain

I know we're different but deep inside us

We're not that different at all

Then the rollerblader's appeared; their outfits were enough to burn out someone's eyes. Tight enough to make it appears like a second skin.

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart 

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart

Always

Don't listen to them, cause what do they know

We need each other, to have and to hold

They'll see in time, I know

When destiny calls you, you must be strong

I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on

They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cuz...

Sango snapped out of her daze long enough to see Kagome's expression. Which was not one on the impressed side. It was more along the line of scared for the rest of her life. Now she knew why InuYasha was so reluctant to watch it.

You'll be in my heart

I believe, you'll be in my heart

I'll be there from this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart always

Always...

I'll be with you

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

Just look over your shoulder

I'll be there always

Around the middle of the performance Sango had to change her opinion though. Tarzan himself, along with Jane and Terk, came swinging out on stage, along with another song, "Two Worlds". A soon as Sango saw that well chiseled chest and six pack she was hopeless.

Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace 

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

Kagome laughed she knew Sango had a weakness for muscles and that her friend would probably be drooling pool by the end of the show. But Kagome was not the only one who ended up seeing Sango's reaction Miroku had too.

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

Build high the walls

Build strong the beams

A new life is waiting

But danger's no stranger here

No words describe a mother's tears

No words can heal a broken heart 

A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

He was a bit shell-shocked at first; Sango didn't seem to be the type to fall apart at the sight of muscles. Her reaction made him jealous; to even think that a guy like that was what Sango really wanted. Around the end of the performance the last song, "Stranger Like Me", came on and Tarzan and Jane did the last bit of acrobatics.

Whatever you do, I'll do it too

Show me everything and tell me how

It all means something

And yet nothing to me

I can see there's so much to learn

It's all so close and yet so far

I see myself as people see me

Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there

I wanna know, can you show me 

I wanna know about these

Strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

By this time Sango had just about fallen in love with the show.

Every gesture, every move that she makes

Makes me feel like never before

Why do I have

This growing need to be beside her

Ooo, these emotions I never knew

Of some other world far beyond this place

Beyond the trees, above the clouds

I see before me a new horizon

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

Kagome had to admit the songs really made the performance, without it she would never had condemned anyone to see it. The rollerbladers were just too scary. 

Come with me now to see my world

Where there's beauty beyond your dreams

Can you feel the things I feel

Right now, with you

Take my hand 

There's a world I need to know

I wanna know, can you show me

I wanna know about these strangers like me

Tell me more, please show me

Something's familiar about these strangers like me

...i wanna know

When the show was over the gang left the arena and headed over towards the Dinosaur ride. While walking Sango couldn't stop singing the songs, they were stuck in her head. "So Sango did you see that guy who played Tarzan?" 

"How could I not!" she squealed, "Wow now that was what I call well built. The loin cloth was just another bonus." She said while laughing with Kagome. Behind them the boys could only watch in confusion.

At the Dinosaur ride the gang had quickly ran through the line up in the fast past lane and took a seat on the ride. It started off with movie, some scientist explaining about how he found a new type of dinosaur. He wanted you to travel back in time to retrieve it for him. While on the assignment they took you all around and showed you what the earth looked like back when the dinosaurs ruled. Kagome was seated on the outside on the left, and then it was InuYasha, Miroku, and finally Sango. When they were just about to locate the elusive dinosaur the whole place started to quake, then a bone-shaking roar sounded through out the ride. Kagome was so distracted by the scenery on her right that she had failed to notice the movement on her left. When she did look she got to experience what it should have been like to be eaten by the famous T-rex. Its mouth was stretched as wide as it would go with the stunned girl sitting right in front of it. All Kagome could do was pray to Kami that it wasn't real, her face had long ago lost its colour. InuYasha laughed for a good five minutes after looking at the photo that was taken on the ride. Kagome bought one for herself, but sadly for her so did InuYasha.

"This is priceless! I can't believe that you freaked like that." He said while stifling a laugh. All Kagome could do was growl.

"So where do we hit next All High and Mighty?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"The "Maharajah Jungle Trek" we should do this then call it a day." Replied InuYasha while reading the map.

"One last thing before we head home, cool." Agreed Sango as they headed off towards their last stop.

While the gang was walking into the entrance InuYasha stopped and mumbled about how he forgot something and disappeared.

Kagome watched his retreating figure, "Where could he be off to?" she thought curiously. 

"And as you can see the building is made out of the ruins of an ancient palace. All of the animals are located inside. Including giant fruit bats, birds, tapirs, Komodo dragons, and tigers." Miroku reeled off while pointing to the bats on the ceiling.

"That's all fine and good but I can't wait until we get to the tigers. I just love kitty's!" Squealed Kagome.

"Ha, yes they are just around this corner." He said to Kagome with a mysterious glint in his eye.

"Huh?" Kagome was about to ask him about it when they rounded the corner and found five tigers right in front of them. But they were not alone among them was of all people, InuYasha. He was in the middle of them and tossing some meat to the tigers, all the while watching Kagome's expression.

"Why don't you come over to pat them Kagome?" he asked as her face lit up.

"Really! I can't pat them and they won't bite?" she asked a bit hysterical.

"Yeah it's okay come on." He reassured her while offering her his hand.

She gladly took a hold of it. When close enough she knelt down and started to rub behind the ear of the closest tiger, mentally squealing the whole time. "O my god I can't believe that I'm patting a tiger Souta is going to be so jealous!"

"So how was your fun filled day of Queen of the Tigers?" asked InuYasha with a smirk.

"It's was great! Thank you so much." She said with a blush gracing her cheeks.

They were almost at Sango and Kagome's hotel rooms, and the boys were just saying good night.

"So Sango you had a good time as well?" asked Miroku.

"O for sure, I know what I'll be dreaming about tonight."

"Huh? And what would that be?" he asked generally confused.

"Tarzan! What else that well chiseled chest and perfect biceps." She said blissfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Life Is Like A Fairytale-Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the thought of the story. And I don't own Harrison Ford, but my friends LOVE him so I couldn't pass up this chance for writing it.

"Kagome are you ready yet?" Sango questioned as she walked into her room while pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"Yeah almost when did the guys say they were coming to pick us up?"

"I don't know they never really said, should be soon though."

Knock Knock

"Hey that might be them now!"

"What's up guys?"- But she stopped half way when she actually looked at the person standing in front of her. It wasn't InuYasha or Miroku, but someone they had never seen before.

"Hi my name is Hojo and I will be taking you for your tour of Disney's MGM Studios today." Said the innocent looking boy standing with his arms behind his back.

"You will be? What happened to InuYasha and Miroku?" Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

"I don't know any details about your former tour guide's I'm sorry to say miss."

"I hope that they are okay." Sango said while joining her in her concern.

"Nothing to worry about on your fine Disney trip. So come along and we'll start our day, full of thrill and excitement."

"Hey Sango does it sound like someone reprogrammed him just like that movie "The Stepford Wives"? Asked Kagome from behind her hand. All Sango could do was laugh.

"But no guys? This just put a damper on my vacation." Wined Sango.

"So does that mean that you're interested in Miroku?" Kagome asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"Well he does have some good qualities. But he can't even compare to Tarzan you know." She said trying to cover up her slip of the tongue.

"What ever," Kagome said while laughing "let's go and try to have a fun day."

"Fine okay."

The girls agreed to go with Hojo but they were not looking forward to it. As they were getting off the bus in the parking lot for MGM a green van painted like camouflage pulled up towards them on the other side of the road. On the side of the van was printed in big letters "TOY STORY", when the door opened a man painted in all green hopped out. He had to hop because his legs were glued to a green stand; the costume was exactly like that of the toy soldiers from "Toy Story."

"Hey Sango look," said Kagome pointing out the men now pouring out of the van. Not that she really needed to because they were very noticeable.

"I see Kag, now that is some cool looking costumes. I have got to get a picture of that, my brother loved "Toy Story" when he was little, it was his favorite movie." She said as she pulled out her camera and took a few snap shots.

"Come along ladies." Said Hojo as he tried to regain their attention.

Kagome sighed and followed Hojo through the entrance, Sango following just slightly behind them.

"So ladies shall we see this park in numerical order according to the map?" he asked as if he was giving them a treat.

"Ah, I guess"- Sango started but was cut off by Hojo.

"Now number one on the map is "Sounds Dangerous- Starring Drew Carey" so that is our destination!" he said while folding up the map he had. Flashing Kagome a smile he took hold of her hand and started to pull her down the main street called "Hollywood Boulevard" towards their first stop.

Kagome looked back at Sango with a startled look as she was dragged ahead. Sango just surged her shoulders at her and followed.

When they reached the building they went in the entrance and took a seat near the front of the theatre, the seats were the same as any movie theatre except that there was headsets on the side for you to put on.

Once they sat down Hojo turned to them and said, "Now I hope that neither of you are scared of the dark," at this point Sango and Kagome exchanged looks, "Because it will be a little dark in here."

"It's okay, we have already been in lots of rides where we were in the dark. I think we will be fine thanks." Said Kagome with a twitch in her eyebrow.

"Okay then but if you need a hand to grab on to if you get scared then mine is always open for the taking." He said with a brilliant smile, thinking that he had pulled off the perfect pick up line.

"My god can you get over this guy, he is so full of himself. I'm glad that he only seems interested in you Kag." Said Sango as she whispered into Kagome's ear.

"Oh thanks." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"So what is this show all about, anyway." Asked Sango.

"Um…" answered Kagome as she took the map from Hojo's hands and read the description, "Join Detective Foster (Drew Carey) as he goes undercover in this wacky "soundsational" experience at the ABC Sound Studio."

Just then a voice came on over the speakers telling them to put on their headsets and to get ready for the show. The screen lit up and the movie began, it started with Drew Carry going in to a police office and receiving the orders to go under cover to solve a mystery. He is given a spy camera that goes in his tie and a microphone in his ear to hear the orders that he is given for the job. Just as soon as he leaves the office he goes to get coffee and donuts. While holding the coffee he spills it all down his front blacking out the camera and the picture goes off, leaving everyone in complete darkness. Which is where Hojo tried to grab hold of Kagome's hand, Kagome quickly removed her arm from the arm rest, and growled under her breathe about pushy-brain-dead-dolts.

After the show Kagome and Sango started to head directly towards the "Indiana Jones Epic Stunt Spectacular" which was across from the theatre that they were just in. They didn't even wait for Hojo; he had gone to the bathroom, so they left him behind to get good seats in the audience. When Hojo had finally found them in the crowd the show was about to start, "Ladies I thought you were going to wait for me." He whined as he took a seat next to Sango, much to her displeasure.

"No, we weren't." snapped Sango.

"Oh." He said answered downheartedly.

Just in time to drown out Hojo's sighs the Indiana Jones theme music started playing. Which only severed to heighten Kagome's excitement. She love Indiana Jones, from the music straight to the way he never loses his hat. The real thing appeared coming down on a rope from a hole in the ceiling. His white hair flowing out behind him as he slid down the rope. He landed on the dusty ground; his face came into the light that was shining in from the hole up above. That's when Kagome got a good look at the man's face, and then it hit her, the man standing before was none other than InuYasha. All she could do was let out a high pitch squeal. He was wearing the exact outfit of Indiana Jones, complete with the brown leather jacket, the whip, and you just can't forget the hat, which had his ears poking out from the top.

Kagome was left speechless, no matter how hot she thought Indiana Jones was before, didn't even match to how much she was drooling now.

"O my god. Sango it's InuYasha! I can't believe it." Kagome squealed.

"As I can see," she said while laughing, "I must admit he does look good in that out fit."

"Hey! InuYasha's mine, you have Miroku remember?"

"O yeah, I forgot about him." She said.

The show started off with a reenactment from the first movie, "Raiders of the Lost Ark", when Indiana Jones is avoiding all of the booby traps. For InuYasha this part was a breeze, his hanyou reflexes were too fast for him to get hurt in anyway. Which only provided the performance with a more realistic look.

The entire time Kagome followed his every move, entranced, she just couldn't look away. As he stepped up to his goal, a golden statue, he pulled out a bag full of sand. Which he had filled earlier and slowly tried to trick the trap into thinking that the statue was still there. When he had the real statue in his hands he turned to leave only to hear movement coming from behind him. Upon looking, everyone saw that the noise was coming from the last and biggest trap in the world, the famous boulder. InuYasha placed the statue inside his leather jacket, and then started to run like hell. The whole time the music was playing and really made you feel like you were watching the movies. As InuYasha neared the end of the ramp he tripped and fell out of sight and the boulder just kept on rolling, right over him.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat, "O my god is he alright?" is all that her distressed mind could comprehend.

But then the next second, InuYasha popped up and said to the crowd, "I'm okay!" with a smile on his face. Everyone started clapping, impressed with how realistic it all was.

"As you can see," InuYasha announced to the crowd, "this scene takes a lot of work to make it look believable. The boulder that is behind me weighs more then three elephants put together, so it takes a while to push it back up into place for the next show." He explained, as two men were pushing the balloon boulder back up the hill behind him. The whole crowd laughed at this point.

After the show was over the girls hung around to talk to InuYasha. When he saw them coming over he asked, "So how did you like the show?"

"You were amazing!" Kagome squealed, "I loved it when you saved that girl in the marketplace scene."

"Yeah, we should call you Inuana Jones from now on." Joked Sango.

"O my god Sango that is great! Can I have your autograph?" asked Kagome. Hojo stood forgotten over on the side, as InuYasha received all the attention.

"You think that it was that great of a show?" he asked.

"Well the show was great but you were better." She said while blushing.

"So what do you want it to say?" he asked as he took a slip of paper from Kagome's hand.

"Oh anything." She said exasperated.

"To my favorite fan girl, Inu"-

"Oh, you have got to sign it as Inuana Jones." She said while watching him write on the paper.

"Keh… fine." He answered. When he was done he passed the paper back to Kagome; she all but ripped it from his hands.

"So is this why we got stuck with the idiot today?" asked Sango as she jerked her thumb back behind her at Hojo.

"Yeah, Miroku and I had to work for the morning shows. But now since it's lunchtime and I'm off we could always go and collect Miroku too." He said as he fixed the hat on his head.

"That would be great!" said Sango.

"Um…" said Hojo as he tried to gather the girls' attention back towards him.

"Oh so it's you Hojo," sneered InuYasha as he looked to see who made the noise. "Well you can leave now, I can take them from here."

"But they were with me." He whined.

"Clear off." InuYasha growled. With that they left Hojo behind in search of Miroku.

As they approached their next destination, Star Tours, Sango asked what this ride was all about.

_The force is with you as you cruise in your "Starspeeder" flight simulator during this ultimate Star Wars thrill ride!_

InuYasha read out loud as they were about to join in with the line up for the ride.

"Hey that sounds cool I've always like the Star Wars movies." Said Sango.

Up ahead of them were two performers, one was dressed, as Darth Vader with a light saver in his hand, and the other was who else but Miroku. He was dressed as Han Solo complete with the brown vest, hi-tech belt, and his own light saver.

"So is it Harrison Ford day or what?" Sango asked. (Harrison Ford as played in the famous Star Wars, as Han Solo, not just Indiana Jones. -)

"Hey guys-," Miroku greeted but was cut off. As he was distracted from his sword fight Darth Vader accidentally hit him in the back of the head with his light saver.

"Jeez Shippo, that hurt." Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry Miroku it slipped from my hand." The kit said as he pulled off the Darth Vader mask, his voice changing from really deep to high pitch. As he checked Miroku's head for injuries a big bushy tail stuck out from behind his cape.

"Aww he is so cute!" squealed Kagome as she ran over to play with Shippo's tale. Shippo didn't know what to do so he just stayed still as the strange girl touched his tale.

"Um, who is this?" Shippo asked Miroku, when Kagome didn't let go.

"Oh Shippo meet Miss Kagome Higurashi, and this stunningly beautiful woman here is Sango Taijiya." Said Miroku as he introduced Sango.

"Ah, well it is very nice to meet you both, but the show must go on!" yelled Shippo as he pulled his mask back on. "Prepare to lose the girl to me Han Solo." He said as he banished his light saver at Miroku.

"Stand back, I will not let you take the lovely Miss Sango away from me." Miroku said as he took hold of Sango around the waist.

"Miroku what do you think you are doing? Let me go now!" Sango said as the whole crowd turned to watch.

InuYasha and Kagome could only laugh at poor Sango.

"She does seem to be enjoying her self." Commented Kagome as she watch Sango struggle and give up.

"I guess that Miroku is finally winning her over." Replied InuYasha.

"Yeah, I guess." Chuckled Kagome as she continued to watch. As she did InuYasha wrapped his arms around her waist; all she did was sigh and lean back into his arms.

"_Is this how the worlds suppose to be?"_ Kagome asked herself, _"Has everything come together for a reason, am I going to end up with InuYasha."_ She smiled to herself, _"whatever will be will be."_

"So do you always fall for fluffy things or what?" InuYasha asked as he continued to watch the fight.

"Hmm… what were you jealous over me playing with Shippo's tale?" she asked with a smirk.

"No," he snapped, "I was just making sure that there wasn't just all fluff up in here." He joked as he tapped her on the head.

When Miroku's "fight" was over he and Sango came over to greet them.

"So what did you think? I could be in the next Star Wars movie right? I'm good enough, I kicked Darth's butt with my light saver." Miroku said proudly.

"Yeah but I don't think that you could ever up stage Harrison Ford, he kind of has the bigger fan group then you do." Stated InuYasha.

"Yeah but I have Sango on my side don't I?" he asked her.

"Wha- um yeah I guess so." Said Sango unsure of how to answer, seeing as how she just got dragged into the conversation.

"Well there you go then I guess I am better than him." He said proudly.

"My opinion means that much to you?" Sango asked in a low voice that Kagome and InuYasha didn't hear.

Miroku stopped for a second and thought about it. "What you think is more important to me then any other girl's opinion." He said.

All Sango could do was smile.

Miroku accompanied them on the ride; he had left Shippo behind to take care of the crowd. When they were seated on the ride Kagome looked to her right and saw a real life R2-D2.

"That is so cool, R2-D2 has got to be one of the funniest things about Star Wars." Kagome said to InuYasha, he was sitting right next to her. "When my brother, Souta, was little we used to walk down to the post office and get the mail. On our way there was a trash can that kind of looked like R2-D2. Every time he would pass that trash can he run over and give it a hug. I still tease him about it, he gets all embarrassed."

"That's just a little weird, don't you think?" InuYasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Laughed Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8

Life Is Like A Fairytale-Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the thought of the story.

When they had finished the Star Wars ride the group moved on to the "_Honey, I Shrunk the Kids _Movie Set". Even though it was a play ground for little kids it didn't stop Kagome from sliding down Kodak film canister, and Sango capturing every moment of it on camera. As they were walking out the exit, Kagome spotted a life size Tonka Truck with a Scrabble piece sticking out the back.

"Oh InuYasha come on come take a picture with me sitting on the truck, my mom loves Scrabble, please?" she whined, but dragging him none the less over towards the truck.

"Fine…"

"Now remember to smile!" she said as Sango snapped the picture.

"I'm going to be seeing spots for awhile." Mumbled InuYasha as Kagome struck a pose.

The next ride the girls stumbled upon was _The Magic of Disney Animation_, where Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kagome took a set in the audience. When they first sat down a screen in front of them came on and Mushu, the red guardian dragon from Mulan, started to explain how Disney studios make the animated movies.

As they watched the movie one of the animators explained how Mushu came to be. Back when Disney was first creating the story line for Mulan there were original two dragons that were going to help Mulan throughout the story. They were going to be called Ying and Yang, one red and one blue, but it only served to make the story line confusing so the creators down sized it to only one dragon and used Eddy Murphy for the voice actor.

Later when the girls were walking back out of the building, Sango couldn't believe that there was suppose to be two dragons.

"I mean look at how well the movie turned out."

"Well that just goes to show that Disney managed to add yet another master piece to their collection really." Said Miroku as a reply.

* * *

"One Man's dream" What is that ride?" asked Kagome as she read the map over InuYasha's shoulder. 

"That's where they have all the original models for the buildings and other place settings Disney used in all of his movies." Miroku replied as they walked in through the door.

"Oh look it's one of the actual carousal horses from Mary Poppins!" exclaimed Sango as she pressed her face up against the window casing.

"Hey Sango over here it's a little model of Sleeping Beauty's castle." Said Kagome as she examined the tiny building.

"Hey here's Donald's Boat! You know the one that we were in over at Magic Kingdom."

"This is so cool." Kagome said as she bent over to examine the detail.

"How about "_The Great Movie Ride"_ next?" asked Miroku as he steered the group over towards the entrance.

"What is it about?" asked Kagome.

"It's like a museum turned into a ride, everything that was popular with the world back when Disney was first writing and creating his story lines." InuYasha said as he squinted at the map to see the times for the ride in question.

"Hey gotta love history." Sango said as they were ushered into a moving fifty's style car.

As the car came around a bend their tour guide explained all about the old western movies that were a huge hit, and making two men very huge stars, but even before the guide could say the names of the actors Sango blurted them out.

"Clint Eastwood and John Wayne! I use to watch them all the time with my father before he died."

"Uh…yes! Correct young lady they are exactly the two having a show down right now to our left." Said the guide as he wiped the sweat off his brow.

* * *

"So your father has passed on?" Miroku asked hesitantly after they we're on they over to the "Beauty and the Beast" show. Miroku couldn't stop thinking about it the whole time while they were on the ride. 

"Ah, yes he passed away a few years ago when I was thirteen." Sango said in a small voice so that up ahead of them Kagome and InuYasha wouldn't hear their conversation.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Miroku asked while taking a step closer towards her.

"Not really, but thank you for caring enough to ask Miroku." Sango said as she closed her eyes.

"No problem." He said as he slid his arm around her shoulders, and unknown to even Sango her self, she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Hey guys look at the sign it's all lit up." Kagome said as she glanced back at Sango and Miroku only to find them in each other's embrace. "Eh…"

"Ha not going to let Miroku live this one down." InuYasha said with a smirk when he looked back to see what caught Kagome's attention.

"Oh don't tease them its cute!" Kagome said as she continued on their path over towards the Beauty and the Beast show. But inside her head Kagome was thinking something totally different, "And she has the nerve to give me a warning! Look at her and Miroku, the hypocrite, but they are still cute together."

* * *

When the show started up it was to Belle walking on stage and singing the first number of the show, the one where she is walking into the town. When the show reached the ball room scene Kagome swooned the whole time, "Awww that has got to be the cutest moment of any Disney story that I have even heard of." Kagome said as her eyes followed Belle and Beast dance around the stage. 

InuYasha, who was sitting next to her, let his imagination run wild as he imagined himself twirling Kagome around on the stage. Just the thought of Kagome all dressed up in Belle's beautiful dress caused enough of a distraction for InuYasha that he didn't even realize when the performance had ended. Only when Kagome pulled gently on his hair did he snap out of his dreams, Kagome could only laugh at the dazed look on his face.

* * *

After the show the gang headed over towards the _"Tower of Terror"_ ride, seeing as how the line up for the "_Rock 'n' Roller Coaster"_ was packed. By this point the sun was starting to set and it cast an orange glow across the entire park. 

"Sweet! The Tower of Terror, this is one of the most famous rides that Disney has." Kagome said as the gang was standing in the makeshift hotel lobby waiting for their turn on the ride.

"It says on the map here that the ride is programmed to drop you from thirteen stories at random." Read Sango.

"Oh my goodness! This is so exciting; I can't wait to get on." Kagome said as she practically vibrated with excitement.

When it came their turn to get on, Kagome noticed that it really was an elevator that they were sitting in, except instead of standing you were seated with only a waist seat belt to keep you in place.

As the ride started up they slowly started to rise, around the sixth floor the ride stopped and you looked out on the darken floor ahead of them. Only to see a man walking towards them, he was wearing one of the hotel uniforms but his grin did not reach his eyes.

"Well, well what have we here? A couple of tourists, or some new fresh meat?" he said as he smiled wider showing his crooked yellowing teeth. And before Kagome knew what was happening they were plummeting straight down to the ground, just as she started to get over her shock from the first dive Kagome noticed that they were rising back up again. She tried to look around but everything was too dark, then out of no where a voice came out from a speaker right behind Kagome's shoulder.

"So still amongst the living I see? Well not for much longer…"the voice trailed off laughing hysterically.

Besides jumping a mile high and hearing InuYasha chuckle, Kagome had little time to think of anything else then when would the next drop happen.

They were randomly dropped a few more times without a warning and Kagome was just nicely thinking that she might end up having a heart attack before the ride finished. But just as she finished the thought the ride rose up to the top and stopped in front of an open window.

"Wow look at that!" said Kagome as she looked out the window. She could see the entire park, all the rides and attractions, everything bathe in the glow of the sunset. Kagome turned her head to see what Sango expression was when she locked eyes with InuYasha.

Blushing five different shades of red Kagome just turned her head back out towards the window when they were dropped the whole thirteen stories lifting her clean off her seat as they fell, and she screamed the whole way down.

"My ears will be ringing until next week for sure." InuYasha said as he rubbed his abused ears.

The group was standing in the Tower of Terror gift shop; Kagome and Sango were watching a screen where pictures of different groups were being shown. Unknown to the girls the picture was taken while they were up at the top of tower overlooking the park. When their picture came up it showed InuYasha and Kagome looking at each other and Sango and Miroku were holding hands.

"I have to buy that picture it's so cute!" Kagome said as she walked over towards the cash counter.

* * *

After Kagome bought her picture the group headed over towards the fast moving line up for the Rock' n' Roller Coaster. 

"Hey that's really creative." Sango commented on the outside of the ride. On the front of the building was an enormous red electric guitar, while the handle wound its way to the front of the entrance where you first walked in. In no time at all the line up moved and before they knew it they were let in to the first half of the ride.

Once at least twenty people were in the tiny room a video started up making it look like you were guests coming to visit the band Aerosmith while they were in a recording room. Upon seeing you the band members then remember that they have a concert in ten minutes time that they have to get to. They invite you along and Kagome and the gang were ushered onto the next room where the roller coaster was located. The seats on the coaster were meant for two people side bye side, so Kagome and InuYasha took the two front ones while Sango and Miroku sat right behind them. As soon as all the seats were filled up the coaster was moved up to the starting point that was when they pulled down the shoulder straps to secure that no one fell out.

Excitement flooded through Kagome as the speakers came alive right beside their heads. It was Steven Tyler, the main vocalist from Aerosmith, he was telling them to hold on tight and have a blast. Just as Kagome looked ahead she saw a set of street lights, three red lights then a green. As the lights counted down so did Steven Tyler, when it hit the green he yelled right in Kagome's ear and the roller coaster took off with a blast so fierce that she was thrown back into her seat, practically giving her a concussion.

Right off the bat, the coaster went in two complete circles, taking them upside down twice. During the whole ride all the popular songs that Aerosmith sang was played in their ears. When the ride was over they came out into the gift shop, and Kagome went straight over to the penny crushing machine. You stick in a quarter and a penny and press the mold you want and the penny gets squished with the imprint. Kagome got one that said Rock' n' Rollercoaster, by now she was starting to collect quite a collection of the crushed pennies.

* * *

"Okay guys it's about time for the "Fantasmic!" show to start and if we want good seats we better go now." Said Miroku as he checked his watch. 

"Venture into the imagination of Sorcerer Mickey as he and his friends confront notorious Disney villains in this action-packed battle of good versus evil at The Hollywood Hills Amphitheater." Kagome read from the map as they took their seats in the audience. "Sounds really interesting, so this show takes place of fireworks for the night?"

"Yup don't want to over do things and waist money when it's not needed." Said InuYasha as he munched on some of Kagome's popcorn. "It also has a spectacular show of lasers, lights, dancing fountains and dazzling special effects."

"How can you have dancing fountains?" asked Kagome with a puzzled look on her face.

"You'll see it's pretty cool how they do it."

The show started with Mickey coming out on stage and addressing the crowd. Then the atmosphere shifted and the villain from Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent came out from behind Mickey and captured him. While Mickey was being taken away all the villains from the other Disney movies came out to rejoice. That's when the fountains down front sprang into action and fanned out to form a wall, where an animated part came on showing all the villains dropping everything that they were doing and coming to Maleficent's side, the fountains turned into a screen so that you could watch the clip.

When the fountains turned off all the villains were on the stage with Maleficent laughing.

Then on the other part of the stage you saw a commotion happening where all the good guys from the Disney movies start to rally together to come and save Mickey.

And again the fountains sprang up and the animated short showed how the good guys broke into the castle where Maleficent was holding Mickey. Then all heck broke lose as each of the good guys broke off to battle their own respective villain, and of course saving the day. When it was shown that Mickey was safe again fireworks blasted off from all directions and lit up the sky, making the perfect ending for the show.

After the show the gang caught the next bus back to the girl's hotel and said their good bye's until the next day.

* * *

Weet Whoo! A new chapter! Hope for more to come. Reviews always help. lol 


End file.
